


Halloween in Hogwarts [One-shot]

by Lhgaunt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Costumes, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Halloween Costumes, Happy, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love, Marriage, Married Characters, Married Life, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Harry Potter, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Purebloods (Harry Potter), Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhgaunt/pseuds/Lhgaunt
Summary: ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE.A small One-shot that I have in mind for some time and with which I take advantage of the month of terror to publish it.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Rowena Ravenclaw, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw/Salazar Slytherin
Kudos: 29





	Halloween in Hogwarts [One-shot]

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing belongs to me except this writing and the others published in my profile.

October 31, 1998 - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, somewhere in northern Scotland.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________. . .

.

.

Harry sighed softly evaluating himself for the tenth time that night, he was wearing black dragon skin pants that clung to his contoured legs and on his feet boots of the same material with silver snake brooches, on top he was wearing an emerald green shirt Attached to the body that also had silver buttons, an identical transformation of Salazar Slytherin's locket was placed over the shoulders and fastened with another silver snake-shaped clasp at the neck, wearing a heavy and elegant forest green cape. She had a beautiful basilisk embroidered on the back with silver threads, her hair was tied in a low ponytail to avoid uncontrolledness and a spell was placed that allowed you to see without glasses for 24 hours, thus shining her beautiful emeralds.

"Come on, Sshadow," he ordered in Parseltongue to his beloved relative of whom very few are aware, a beautiful 1.50m black mamba who slid and wrapped around his left arm.

\- It looks a lot like the photos of the teacher Ssalazar, master - hissed, the green-eyed man smiled softly and nodded, leaving his room and going down the stairs of the Gryffindor common room where everyone stared at him with open mouths and a hint of envy since their costumes were almost poor.

She placed a mask of pure coldness on her aristocratic face and waited patiently at the foot of the stairs to the girls' bedrooms, not long after Hermione was coming down elegantly wearing a beautiful medieval-style dress attached to the dark blue body with bronze embroidery, her hair Before tangled, it now fell in graceful curls to below the shoulders, wore beautiful dangling earrings with two sapphires and on her head she wore the copy of the Ravenclaw diadem.

\- As beautiful as ever, my dear Rowena - Harry said elegantly extending his arm to Hermione who blushed slightly at the compliment of her lover, could feel a look full of fury and turned slightly to meet the two minor Weasleys in a livid state.

"I appreciate your compliments, my dear Salazar, from what I see your modesty is second to none," he said delicately, taking his arm as Harry led them towards the exit of the common room.

\- Of course not, my love - he said amused and grateful that his partner has played along.

They made their way to the great hall walking imperiously and earning gawking looks from everyone in the hallways who just couldn't believe it.

Once they opened the great doors and everyone saw them a deathly silence settled in, they could see Dumbledore smiling and Minerva gaping, Flitwick had let out a squeak and Pomona was laughing motherly, Snape only raised an eyebrow.

After more people arrived and it was finally 20:00, the doors closed and everyone began to dance, although the prying and envious glances in the direction of Harry and Hermione did not stop.

To end the party there would be a parade where the best dizfras would qualify and the winners would win something of their choice (A trip to Hogsmaede on a weekday, A day off, Pass for the prohibited section, etc).

Many couples or individuals passed by and most made a fool of themselves.

\- Mr. Potter, Miss Granger! - Professor McGonagall called, both climbed to the stage with elegance and with Shadow crawling behind, earning some scandalized glances from those who had not seen her (I mean, everyone).

They walked with demeanor and delicacy, in sync, before going down Harry yelled at the teacher and everyone heard him.

\- We prefer Mr. and Mrs. Potter, teacher - she said with a smile as she showed her left hand and Hermione towards the same, two alliances could be perfectly appreciated in these.

Needless to say, the lesser Weasley squeals of indignation echoed in everyone's ears for days.


End file.
